Ultraman One: Episode 34
Characters :;Ultras *Ultra Brothers (One Continuity) *Scorpium Ultras: Except for Dark Gale, Dark Chaos, Dark Miasma and Delete. *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman One *Ultraman Giga *Ultraman Xena *Ultraman Kato/One Darkness *Ultraman Nexus *Ultraman Dyna *Ultra Elders: Defending from the Land of Light :;Kaiju&Seijin *Deleto *Genesis Messiah and its children. Chapter 1 Manipulator of Water birth While Genesis Messiah took on a neutral stance, for 180,000 years, 17,000 years ago, suddenly the Sunriums (converted from Genesis Messiah genes) starts reacting to each other. Something new is happening, is it the hope? And indeed it is, all the Sunriums come together, appearing as a humanoid figure, a head forms, which is circular in shape with eyes, mouth, nose and face. The humanoid figure starts to develop skin, which is an armor that covers the enire body. Two clumps of Sunrium begin floating on top of the almost completed figure, one of the clumps entered the humanoid figure body, which consisted of Genesis Messiah Sunrium converted genes, giving it a conscious and an alignment of good. "I am...." said the humanoid figure. Suddenly a scroll in front of the humanoid figure appears and it said: "You are Scorpium Ultra Ultraman Cure, you bear the attribute water and the ability to manipulate Curium Water. You lifeforce is linked to Planet Cure" "I am Ultraman Cure." said Cure after knowing his name, exits the Scorpio Nova and travel towards Planet Cure while utlizing Cure Afloat. Afterwards, the other clumps of Sunriums separates themselves into tiny particles, begin floating around in the star as random particles. The remaining Sunriums also returned to random floating particles as well. The alignment and conscious of the Scorpio Nova is by random chance, no fixed probability. "O he's born." said Genesis Messiah while observing the sequence of events at Planet Cure. Due to Cure's birth, the Scorpio Cycle starts. For the next 3000 years, at least 3 Scorpium Ultras will be born. However, if all 3 for born before the destined year, a new cycle will start. Unknowingly to Cure, Cure's genes will be shared with the next Scorpium Ultra born, alignment, good or bad? Will the Deleto Race be killed this time after the nonstop conflict fight between the children of Genesis Messiah. Chapter 2 Arrival at Planet Cure Arriving at the stratosphere of Planet Cure, Cure stares at the planet, it is a beautiful planet, Cure thought to himself as the color scheme of the planet is green and blue, giving the visitors a tranquility feeling of nature and cleanliness. However, as Cure enters the planet, hoping to smell an aroma of transquility, he was meet with a world of conflict. The Curiums as Alien Cure are raging battle with the Deleto Race continously for many years. Many forests are crippled, Genesis Messiah watches all this but do not do anything. Born with the memories of basic fighting style and the memories on the use of water manipulation technique, Cure immediately churns out Curium Water from the Curium Water ocean below him to his body, water molecules begin circulating around the Scorpium Ultra. "Cure The Reverse!" said Cure as he launches the Curium Water he accumulated at the Deleto Race, manged to kill off a group of them. "There he is." said one of the Curiums. "Our guardian Ultra, Scorpium Ultra?" said another one. "Scorpium Ultra, Ultraman Cure." a third one said. "Yeah." a group of them agreed. "Let's us join forces!" said Cure as he lands in front of the Curiums. "Whose that?" said one of the Deleto. "Destroy!" said another one, as all of them charges at the opposition. Curiums, as Alien Cure begin shooting energy at beam at their dark cousins. Cure charges at them bravely, killing one by one by converting his Curium Water into pure energy and firing it continous from his both hands like a flamethrower. But instead of flames, energy blasts is being launched. "Cure The Final!" said Cure as he unleashes his final technique, managed to kill of all of the Deleto Race. It is not just his effort alone, all of the Curiums worked together to back up Cure as well. After the battle, Cure lands on the ground as Alien Cure returned back to Curiums, they are jellyfish like creatures. Cure greeets them. "You guys are?" asked Cure. "We are Curiums, the water type children born from Genesis Messiah." said the leader of them. "I see." said Cure. "You need to complete the ritual I suppose?" said one of the Curiums. "Yeah, but after several years of training and living in this planet and I have truly decided on it." said Cure as he utilizes Cure Afloat and travels around to explore the planet before starting his trainings. Chapter 3 Cure's Action Scorpium Ultras are also called Ultraman by the two ancient Messiahs. They are created based on the Ancient Warriors of Light and Darkness, and their knowledge and prediction power, predicting the birth of Scorpium Ultras. The Ancient Warriors are ancient Ultraman. Arriving at the deepest parts of the Curium Ocean, Cure has another idea after greeting the Curiums, "I should make a palace for myself. What to call it? Oh, Water Light Palace." thought Cure. With his imagination, Cure constructed and manifested a gigantic palace that is blue and red color, on the walls of the palace are paintings of water dragons, the entrance to the palace is a door similar to the temples on Earth, surrounding the palace are Curium Water having the water do not flow inside the palace at all. In front of the entrance is a platform for Cure to land on or to exit the Curium Ocean. "O, he created the palace." Genesis Messiah sensed it from the Messiah Cave. It is unknown to the Curiums however. Cure enters the palace, he loves the tranquility and royalty feeling once he entered the palace. Paintings of water dragons and Curium Water molecules appaears on the wall. At the end of the pathway, a fountain of Curium Water with dragon stands there,a throne is there as well. The fountain directly receives Curium Water from the ocean, it has incredible healing properties. "I should start training now." said Cure, Cure begins to train and improve his Curium Water manipulation in a mission/quest to wipe off the Deleto Race in the near future. He knew his younger brother will be born soon.... Curium Water is lighter blue in color, and give others an impression of the sense of purity as well. Cure loves pure items and hates impure stuff the most...... Planet Cure is only free from the Deleto Race, other planets and even space, the Deleto Race still purges there. That will be the job of Scorpium Ultras and the code of Genesis Dragon. After several years, Cure decided to take the oath of Scorpium Ultra, travelling to the core of Planet Cure is underneath the deepest abyss of the Curium Water oceans, a scroll appears. A magical pen appears in front of Cure, for Cure to write on the scroll the following as he reads aloud while writing: "I, Scorpium Ultra Ultraman Cure, hereby agree to form a pact and have my life force and energy shared with Planet Cure, and I will protect Planet Cure at any cost. If I violate this agreement, may I be cast from this universe. If I fail to protect Planet Cure, let the cost come out of my life. I hereby complete the ritual and become the manipulator of water." With this, Cure completed the ritual and become the manipulator of water. The scroll, known as the Pact Scroll, will remain at the core of the planet, Cure has permanently become the guardian of Planet Cure. Chapter 4 Manipulator of Disease Birth While Cure is residing in the Water Light Palace underneath the Curium Water ocean for 1000 years, the Scorpio Nova Sunriums are now reacting again, giving birth to the next Scorpium Ultra, the same humanoid figure appears again, Sunriums merged with each other, giving the humanoid figure the skin, bracers, protectors and the basic Ultra parts. Two clumps of Sunrium particles appear again, the one clump that has Genesis Messiah's Sunrium converted genes entered the humanoid figure, and the figure now awakens. Suddenly, a bunch of dark green particles emerges from the core of the Sun and entered the humanoid figure's body at fight speeds. "I am? This is?" the humanoid said his first words. A scroll appears again, it reads: "You are Scorpium Ultra, Ultraman Virus. You are the younger brother of the first Scorpium Ultra, Cure. Visit Planet Cure to find the Ultra. The green substance that flowed into your body is Voiderium, it is a countermeasure when free will of organisms get too hectic, use it wisely. You are the Manipulator of Disease. Since the Voiderium you receive come from this star, your lifeforce is linked to this. Please sign the pact scroll here after you had decided to take on the oath, choose wisely." "I am Virus, Ultraman Virus, I don't know what to use with Voiderium yet" said the the humanoid figure, now known as Ultraman Virus. His has an alignment of good as the conscious of Genesis Messiah genes (converted to Sunriums) had reached Virus, Virus is still the kind-hearted person he is before adopting a clown like personality. While exploring the Scorpio Nova, he is fascinated by solar energy and the corona energy emitted from the star. He enjoys the star a lot but he decided she to leave the star to find his younger brother. "I willl protect this universe." said Virus. At the mid-space/stratosphere of Scorpio Nova, a group of Deleto Race apppears in front of him..... Having the basic fighting style and skill but do not know the mystery of Voiderium, how will Virus fight? Chapter 5 While Cure is explaining Virus' origin, Yvon interrupted Cure... "Yvon, why?" asked Vader. "Since I am the wife of Virus, my memories are linked with Virus. I will continue from here." said Yvon. "Memory linkage?" asked One. "Well, my memories are linked to Virus, whatever he action he do, I know of it. This goes to same for me." explaining Yvon. "I see." said Xena. "You are wife of Virus but how?" said Zeth. "We married on Scorpio Nova Galaxy Earth, an unexpected twist happens." said Yvon. "Twist?" asked Mother of Ultra. "I only realise this now, you look like an evil Ultrawoman....." said Kato. "I agree with Kato." said Mebius, Hikari, Giga and Xena. "Ohh yeah, my current form is known as The Sacrifie after Virus shoved Voiderium into my body." said Yvon as she showed all the Ultras a flashback of Virus and Yvon in the past during that time. "So you sealed yourself underneath Earth for many years." said Zero. "That is my father atrocious actions!!" said an angered Dark Sceptor as he stands forward. Cure asks Dark Sceptor to brace himself, by pressing on him. "Father?" asked a shocked Leo. "Dark Sceptor is the son of Virus and Yvon." said Celestial. "How?" asked a shocked Taro. "Well, I was pregnant with Dark Sceptor after I married Virus (Kai) on Earth in my human form (Sakura)." said Yvon herself. "I see, but look now, you and Virus look like you are similar in age." said Lila. "That I can explain." said Cure. "We Scorpium Ultra have two life stage, first stage is adult stage (1 to 50,000 years), is equivalent to an adult Ultra here. After 50,000 years is the older stage, where we look more older and wiser. Dark Sceptor is born from the Conception Method but after he is born, he will look similar to us." continued Cure as he pointed to Wndy, All and Lava, whom are lesser age than Dark Sceptor but similar in appeance. "We see now." said King as all the other Ultras present nodded.... Dark Sceptor finally calmed down after Yvon and Cure persuading. Yvon then explained Dark Sceptor is immune to the harmful effects of Voiderium. "Even though my brother in law Cure purify me and freed me, my body appearance is irreversible but I can still assume my Ultimate Form in the near future." said Yvon. "So this explain why Virus only touched me briefly when he fought me many years ago." said Lila. "Lila, you are right....." said Yvon. "Well, this discussion had explained and clear many things out." said Nexus. "So you guys are born as an adult Ultra from and is equipped with the basic fighting skill." said Zoffy. "Zoffy-nisan, you are right." said Cure. "Ahh we see." said Ultraman. "Should we be stopping the invasion of Evil Messiah instead of talking about the backstory?" asked Jack in a serious tone. "No, Jack, Genesis Messiah told me to narrate the backstory so that we can work together and coordinate well because we are Ultra but different race of Ultra. How we do thing, how we use our powers is somewhat different." said Cure. "I see now." said Ace. "We need teamwork here." said Taro. "Shall we continued the story? Yvon will be the narrator now." said Lava. "Yea agreed." all the Ultra raised their arms and shouted the same statement. As a result, Yvon now become the one to explain while Cure went towards the other Ultras were and assume the role as an/a audience/spectator. The story cotinues.... (Flashback) Chapter 6 Virus Conditioning (Flashback) Virus come across a group of Deletos, he thought to himself, "I don't understand Voiderium yet, I will rely on brutal strength then." Virus rushes to the Deleto Race and begin punching and kicking them with aggressive force. Virus performs a standard Ultra Kick at one of them, killing it. Virus charges one of his hands with energy and kill another one with his punch. Another Deleto attempts to stab Virus with the Deletion Stinger, Virus quickly grabs it and flings it towards a group of Deleto. "Fool!" said Virus in a excited voice. Virus now remember the use of beam attacks in conjunction with his physical attacks. "Virusium Sun-Ray!" said Virus as he fires a dark green ray from his hands in plus style, and kills all the Deleto in one shot. "Don't pose a challenge at all...." said Virus in a soft voice. Another voice appears "Virus....Virus....Planet Cure....your older brother....." "Well I need train first." said Virus as he lands on a dark planet, for many years, he begin to punch and kick the rock of the planet. As he continues his training, the energy of energy he channels into the use of brutal stregth, grip strength and punching power increases greatly. Gradually, Virus could easily create a crater with just the use of a punch, he can drill a hole through a rock with the use of a kick. He become more and more successful and more stronger in his arms and legs. Meanwhile, Cure at his Water Light Palace also trains himself with the use of the Curium Water and become stronger as well. With the training of Cure and Virus, they can easily wipe off the Deleto Race..... "The time has come." said Virus as he sees a group of asteroid.... "Virus Knuckle!" said Virus as he launches a knuckle punch at the asteroids, making them fall apart to the ground of the Dark Planet he is on asmara tiny debris... "Time to go to Planet Cure." said Virus as he takes flying stances and travels towards Planet Cure at fast speeds. Cure finishes his training as well, a new weapon, called the Cure Sceptor appeared in front of Cure, that's his personal weapon and use as a key to led to Water Light Palce. Cure thought to himself, the Water Light Palace must remain as a secret. Cure exists the deepest abyss of the Curium Water ocean through the use of his Water Sceptor and via a portal. Towards another layer of underwater, the water is clearer and more light blue in color, the light of the Scorpio Nova can be seen now. He leaves the Curium Wtaer ocean and went to a nearby and waits for Virus. "My brother......" said Cure... (End of Flashback) "So Virus spent his time training first?" said Ace. "Yeah." said Yvon. "Ohh that's explain why is he so strong when we fought him at Scorpio Nova Galaxy." said Zero. "Father, Virus is damn strong. He beat me easily even in my Wisdom Form." complained One. "Your hunch is correct, Virus takes his training and conditions very seriously." said Cure. "Cure, what's the substance Virus used on our Planet Earth?" said Seven. "That's Voiderium, the most vilest and dangerous substance in our universes." said Yvon. "Voiderium? Void off free will?" said Jack. "Correct, but at that time Virus did not know or understand how to use it yet. After meeting with humans and knowing their ugly side, he started using Voiderium for his atrocious acts." said Cure. "So Yvon, you forgave Virus huh?" asked Zeth. "Yes, I believe in forgiveness, I believe one day he will return to me and Dark Sceptor. I am sure his revival is giving him another chance to choose whether to redeem or not. I will wait for him." said Yvon in a sad tone. "We see that now." said Zero. "That's my father. I remember he told me about this before." said Dark Sceptor as he raise some his hand to get the attention of others. "Son,I know about it." said Yvon, with the flesh of her eyes, showed to everyone present about what Virus said to Dark Sceptor earlier on in Scorpio Nova Galaxy. Everyone understands it now. "Well, should we continue the story?" asked Vader. The other Ultras all nodded. The story continues, with Yvon continuing being the narrator since she understands Virus history more than Cure or anyone else. Meanwhile, Virus at the Shadowy Lands of Scorpio Nova Galaxy know of what Yvon says, he thought to himself, "Yvon, you don't hate me and you will wait for me? Your wait is.....worthless......." (Flashback) Chapter 7 Meet Up of Brothers Virus lands on Planet Cure, he loves the transquility feeling of the planet, it feels like nature. Seeing his Brother waiting for him in front of himself, he rushes towards Cure and both Ultras embraces each other like the two of them had no seen each other in a million years. They give a thumbs up to each other while giving a chest punch at each other. "Brother Cure?" said Virus. "Brother Virus." said Cure. "You signed the Pact Scroll?" asked Virus in a delighted tone. "I have, I have been training." said Cure. "I have trained myself as well, in terms of brute and grip strength." said Virus. "Brother, didn't you received Voiderium? You should manipulate Voiderium." said Cure in a serious tone. "Nah, I do not understand how use it yet but I will get to it soon. We have something important to do right?" said Virus. "I see I see." said Cure. "You have receive the blessings of Curium Water?" asked Virus. "Yeah and I have mastered it." said Cure. "Good for you." said Virus. "We need stop the Deleto on the other planets." Cure said. "This planet?" said Virus. "Me and the Curiums had wiped them but the others have not." Cure said. "Curiums?" asked Virus.... Cure pointed to Virus the jellyfish like creatures on the ground and explained to his younger brother that they are born from the great deity, Genesis Messiah powers, they are a handful of them. Cure even though Virus about the other types of Genesis Messiah children at other planets and the both of them have not meet them yet. "Thanks for the explaination." Virus said. Suddenly, two Curiums appear in front of them. "Cure-sama." one of them said ", the name is unknown. "This are Curiums..." said Virus. "Genesis Messiah Father wants to meet the both of you personally." another one said. "It feels like a dream!! We are actually meeting the great deity!" said Virus. "Indeed we are, Curium-san, show us the way." said Cure. Afterwards, the two Curiums went towards the Messiah Cave in one of the mountains in the middle of the forest, far distances away from the shore of Curium Ocean where Cure and Virus are currently at....... Cure and Virus then followed suit. (End of Flashback) "I have told you guys a secret about the Scorpium Ultra palace, don't tell anyone else can?" said Cure as he raises his hand to get the attention of the others. "We will." said King. "Don't worry but why do you need the palace?" asked Solar. "The palace is considered our personal home and the place we use it for our trainings...." said Vader. "Some of us here also have it and some do not have it, like Virus, Dark Sceptor and Yvon..." said Celestial. "We see that now." said Zero, everyone agreed with Zero.... "What's common is that we have signed the Pact Scroll." said Yvon. "Okay, interesting theories and concepts, Yvon, please continue on your story...." said Zero. "Ohh yeah." said Yvon in a elegant tone. Yvon enjoys telling the backstory of Virus and wishes to learn more about the path Virus had choosen through this discussion.... (Flashback starts again) Chapter 8 Messiah Cave "We have already at the entrance of this mountain." said one of the two Curiums, several Curiums are guarding the entrance of the mountain as well, upon meeting each other, the two Curiums when forward and converse with the several Curiums in their own language. They noted and make way for Virus and Cure to enter. "This is the tallest mountain of this planet, located in the middle of this forest." said one of them. "The great deity Genesis Messiah lives here, the cave of this mountain is known as Messiah Cave. In the Messiah Cave, underneath the Messiah Cave is a Curium underwater body that links directly to the Curium Ocean. A fountain is located inside the cave as well." said the guardian Curium. "We see now. Despite being on this planet, I have not known of it. Thanks, Curium-kuns." said Cure as he bowed at them politely..... "Interesting...." said Virus, holding up a sense of curiosity. "Venture further in yourselves. Good luck. We have another duty to attend to." said another one of the Curium Race. "Bye." said Cure and Virus as all the Curiums left. Afterwards, Cure and Virus enter to the cave as they venture further in, they saw an ancient deity, as the title known as Genesis dragon, that is Genesis Messiah true and real body. He had uphold a neutral stance.... Genesis Messiah Advice "Messiah-sama." said Cure and Virus as they land on their knees to bow at the great deity, showing Genesis Messiah their respects. "O my fellow Scorpium Ultras. O Cure, the one that receives the blessings of Curium Water. O Virus, the one that receives the blessings of Voiderium." said Genesis Messiah as he awakens from his slumber. "You say you have an advice for us." said Cure. "We wish to hear it." said Virus. "O Good, now the other planets are raging on a war with the Deleto Race, especially this planetary system, Scorpio Planetary System. Receive my divine protection and drive them to extinction..." said Genesis Messiah. "You trust in us?" asked Cure. "That's right." said Genesis Messiah as he grants the two young Scorpium Ultras his blessings and divine protection. "O Cure, O Virus, O the others will born O before the Scorpio Cycle. O the evil ones will be sealed." said Genesis Messiah, showing the two of them the Hellish Dimensional. "Hellish Dimensional?? Evil Scorpium Ultras??" thought Virus. "Well, Brother, what do we say, we stop the Deleto Race now?" said Cure. "It will be my greatest pleasure ." said Virus. "O I will give you a helping hand." said Genesis Messiah, with his omnipotence power, he teleported Cure and Virus to the stratosphere of Planet Cure, Cure and Virus then when to Planet Terra to resolve the conflict but before that they wipe out all the Deleto wandering in space in a quick and violent manner, improving their fighting skills as well. "Let's go." said Curr. "Yeah." continued Virus. Two Scorpium, Brothers go towards Planet Terra. Genesis Messiah watches them and wishes them good luck.... (The Flashback continues, THE END) Next Episode Cure and Virus engages in a heated battle with the Deleto Race and drive them to extinction. Meanwhile, Yvon explains some of her origins as well to the Ultras present as well as a bonus. Also, Virus decides to visit Solar System of the Milky Way Galaxy of the universe? Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ultraman One Episodes Category:Zhu Huong Ng